


The Stone Princess and The Wild Wolf

by oh_thecalamity



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_thecalamity/pseuds/oh_thecalamity
Summary: Just drabbles about Rickon x Shireen.I own none of these characters but feel free to come chat with me about them on tumblr at oh-thecalamity.





	The Stone Princess and The Wild Wolf

Prompt: the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy next door is standing next to me in his underwear

________________________________________

 

Shireen had moved into a dingy apartment building despite her family’s various protests. Her father, Stannis, outright offered to buy her a nicer apartment. Myrcella offered to let Shireen crash with her until Shireen could afford a nicer one. Joffery sniffed at the fact that Shireen had wanted to live in a dump. 

 

Her cousin, Mya Stone, bought Shireen several locks for her doors. Gendry and his intimidating girlfriend, Arya purchased Shireen a small handgun. Arya took Shireen to a shooting range and made Shireen learn how to load and unload the gun and even shoot until her aim wasn’t so pathetic.

 

Despite it being it less than desirable, it was a quiet apartment building with people coming and going on their own times. Sure, one of Shireen’s neighbors could be loud at times, he was often quiet. Shireen had caught him walking into his apartment with sunglasses that were low enough of his nose that Shireen could see the purpling of a bruise on his right eye. 

 

He was handsome even with the black eye. His auburn hair was long enough that he pulled in into a man bun. Shireen could see the smattering of freckles on his cheeks, and his blue eyes were staring at Shireen with an unreadable expression. 

 

Shireen self consciously turned away from him, hiding her grey scale. As a young child, Shireen was the victim of a rare disease that caused your skin to become grey and hard like stone. Shireen was lucky to have survived as others who were inflicted with the same disease did not survive. 

 

Shireen quickly walked back into her apartment and slammed the door shut. Her eyes pricking with tears. Even at twenty-two years old, Shireen was still insecure about her face especially her left side. Shireen had never considered herself to be beautiful, she inherited her father’s square jaw and her mother’s large ears. Complete with the grey scale Shireen was a monster. 

 

Shireen cursed every single god in the world for giving her such an affliction. Everyone she knew had issues with it. Her mother and father kept her locked up most of her life to save her from the cruel taunts of children but her uncles and cousins would blanch at the sight of her face. Joffrey being the asshole that he is would fling insults at her every chance he could get. 

 

Even Gendry had blinked in surprise at her gray scale before completely ignoring it. His girlfriend, Arya, had asked bluntly what the fuck happened to her face. Gendry had elbowed her in the side and she had apologized but it stung. Every single time it hurt but Shireen had learned to ignore most of it. 

 

Shireen was having a fairly easy time avoiding her handsome neighbor and his expressionless stares until the fire alarm had gone off at three in the morning. It was the middle of October so there was a slight chill to the air as everyone had filed outside. Shireen only wore pajama shorts and a shirt from several years ago. She crossed her arms over her chest to cover her hardening nipples. 

 

Shireen mechanically moved with the crowd until the crowd stopped across the street. Shireen stood the mass of bodies silently. Shireen shivered slightly and rubbed her hands up and down her arms. 

 

“Cold?” Someone asked to the left of her. Shireen carefully turned to see her hot neighbor standing in nothing but a Winterfell University sweatshirt and boxers. His auburn hair was loose around his shoulders and his bright blue eyes were awake with energy. 

 

“A little,” Shireen admitted quietly. Shireen watched as he pulled the sweatshirt up and over his head to reveal a toned physique. Shireen blushed violently as he looked at her with an eyebrow raised and a smirk crossing his face. He handed over his sweatshirt to Shireen who shook her head, “Oh, no. It’s fine, I’m fine, really.”

 

“You’re shivering. And I’m used to the cold so just take it.” He said gruffly, Shireen gingerly took the sweatshirt from him and pulled it over her head. The sweatshirt engulfed her tiny frame, its sleeves going past her fingertips and the hem of it met her thighs making it seem as if she wore nothing under it. 

 

“Thank you…” Shireen trailed off not knowing his name.

 

“Rickon and its no problem. My sisters would beat my ass if they knew I let you freeze out here,” The man replied easily. 

 

“Must be nice to have siblings.”

 

Rickon snorted, “I guess as long as you don’t mind the nosiness, over-sharing, and crowdedness.”

 

“Better than being an only child,” Shireen quipped.

 

“I have four brothers and sisters, a cousin and my brother’s friend who never seemed to leave. I would’ve killed to be an only child.” 

 

“It’s not all the cracked up to be. Its kinda lonely, I wish I had a sister or brother. I only had cousins and one was an ass.” 

 

Rickon shook his head, “You say that now but wait until one of them decides it would be fun to throw you off the second story balcony to the pool.” 

 

Shireen gasped in surprise and Rickon only laughed “I was fine but it gave my mother a heart attack to just see a body falling from above. We were all grounded for a month.” 

 

“Jesus,” Shireen said her mind still racing. She had never done anything like that not even with her cousins. 

 

“I’m afraid that is only one story. If you want to hear more you should come over sometime.” Shireen blinked in shock at Rickon who was smiling down at her but his eyes held a bit of nervousness in them. 

 

“I suppose I should just to return your sweatshirt.”

 

“You mean you don’t want to enjoy my company?” Rickon teased

 

“Who said I was enjoying it now?” Shireen tossed back, Rickon smiled down at her and Shireen couldn’t help the warm feeling that seemed to spread across her body. 

 

“Well I hope you are enjoying my presence.”

 

Shireen blushed and quickly changed the topic, “So what are your siblings’ names?” She knew it was a lame attempt but Rickon didn’t push it. 

 

“Let’s see, Robb’s the oldest, Jon is my cousin, Theon is Robb and Jon’s friend, Sansa is the eldest girl, Arya is the youngest girl, Bran is after her and lastly there is myself,” Rickon counted each person off on his fingers.

 

“Arya?” Shireen asked. There had to be a slim chance that his sister was Gendry’s girlfriend. “Is by chance she is dating someone named Gendry Waters?” Shireen asked. Gendry hadn’t bothered to take his father’s name even if he wanted to Ceresi wouldn’t allow it.

 

Robert’s affairs were a sore spot for Ceresi and the resulting bastards that came with it since Robert didn’t seem to understand the function of a condom or pulling out. All but three of Shireen’s cousins were bastards.

 

“Yeah, tall dude, black hair and has your eyes actually. Works for some car shop or some shit like that. Why? Do you know him?”

 

“Gendry is my cousin,” Shireen said huffing out a breath. 

 

“Holy shit so you’ve probably met Arya.”

 

“Yeah, first time I met her she asked what happened to my face,”Rickon winced for his sister or for the way he had stared at her the first time they met Shireen had no idea.

 

“Sounds like her. She has no fucking tact.”

 

“Oh and you do?” Shireen asked, the words slipping out of her mouth before she could stop them. All her life, her mother warned her about the Baratheon temper. Selyse had warned her to keep a lid on it and be kind towards other, to not lash out or let the anger consume her. 

 

Rickon’s green eyes blinked slowly as if he couldn’t believe his ears. “I suppose you’re right,” Rickon said slowly, “I apologize for staring at you the first time we went. I didn’t mean to embarrass you, that wasn’t my intention.”

 

“Oh? And what was?”

 

Shireen watched as his cheeks turned red and he ducked his head before looking at Shireen. Green eyes met blue when Rickon spoke, “You were just so beautiful and I couldn’t stop staring at you.”

 

“Oh…um,” Shireen fumbled for her words. Shireen’s mind went blank, no-one had ever told Shireen she was beautiful. Not even her parents. To hear that word slip from the lips of someone like Rickon was like a dream. Shireen could hardly believe it. 

 

“Yeah,” Rickon said as he scratched his head. The pair were silent as they watched the fire chief talk to their apartment manager. 

 

Finally the fire chief picked up megaphone, “All clear. False alarm. You may go back to your homes.” He announced. People began to rush back towards the apartment building in hopes of escaping the cold. Shireen tripped over her foot as someone rudely brushed past her. Rickon easily straightened her. Rickon kept an arm around Shireen’s shoulders, tucking her into his side. 

 

The two walked into the building and waited patiently for the elevator and even then Shireen didn’t leave Rickon’s side. Shireen leaned her head on Rickon’s shoulder as he rubbed small circles into her side. They exited the elevator when it reached their floor, Shireen disentangled herself from Rickon when they reached her door.

 

Shireen faced Rickon who was leaning against his door smiling at her, “Thank you.” Shireen said. 

 

“No problem, it was my pleasure.” 

 

“Well, goodnight then,” Shireen said as she began to unlock her door

 

“You know, you look really good in my clothes.” Rickon commented, winking at Shireen as she stared at him with wide eyes. He quickly entered his apartment and Shireen let a small smile cross her lips before she entered her own apartment. 

 

____________________________________

 

It was a week before Shireen could work up the courage to go over to Rickon’s apartment to return his sweatshirt. She had fallen asleep the first night in it. It smelled of pine and clean laundry, it was an odd combination but Shireen enjoyed the smell, her nose buried into the sleeves. 

 

Shireen knocked on the door firmly, she had given herself a pep talk before coming over and she was not going to be a coward. The door opened to reveal Rickon, sweatpants slung low on his hips and he was without a shirt. 

 

“Do you ever wear a shirt?” Shireen asked automatically.

 

Rickon smiled widely, “How else am I supposed to get you to notice me?”

 

Shireen rolled her eyes but held out Rickon’s sweatshirt, “I wanted to return this. And I washed it so you don’t have to worry about that.” 

 

Rickon took the sweatshirt carefully, “Took you long enough to return it.”

 

“It was comfy!” Shireen protested, the pair smiled at each other. 

 

“Um, would you like to come in?” Rickon asked shyly. Shireen nodded her head slowly. Rickon stepped back from the doorway and Shireen entered. It was the same layout as her apartment but with a bit more clutter about. Sweatshirts hung over the backs of chairs, books were stacked randomly around the apartment, a hunting knife was on the coffee table. “Sorry about the mess, I wasn’t expecting you…I mean anyone.”

 

“It’s alright, I’m not always the cleanest person around.”

 

“Right, uh…” Rickon trailed off, scratching his head as if he wasn’t sure what to do. 

 

“Would you like to go grab a slice of pizza?” Shireen asked hesitantly. 

 

A wide and slow smile spread across Rickon’s face. He nodded his head eagerly, “Yeah I would like that a lot.” The pair ventured outdoors to a nearby pizza place to grab a pizza. By the end of the night the two were laughing on Rickon’s couch, tears in Shireen’s eyes as she tried to catch her breath. 

Rickon smiled so sweetly at her that it was something out of the movies. Rickon leaned towards her and when she looked up at him, her breath caught as he was only inches away from her. Rickon closed the distance and kissed Shireen slowly and carefully as if he was terrified of scaring her away. 

 

 

Three weeks later, Shireen met the infamous Robb and Jon when they burst into Rickon’s apartment to see Shireen straddling Rickon as they made out on his couch. Rickon’s hands were on Shireen’s ass and her fingers were threading through Rickon’s red hair. 

 

“What the fuck is this?” Robb demanded and Jon just groaned knowing Robb was about to go on a safe sex tangent. The two pulled apart and Rickon only smirked at his siblings while Shireen hid her face in the crook between Rickon’s neck and shoulder. 


End file.
